The Consortium infrastructure has been developed in a manner to foster ease of collaboration and to maximize scientific productivity. The Administrative Core will serve to facilitate inter-institutional research, permitting the Consortium to achieve the aims of the Research Projects, to ensure that the Pilot and Cross-BETRNet Project application processes run smoothly, and to facilitate'open communication with the External and Internal Advisory Boards, the BETRNet Steering Committee, and the NCI.